Trust
by Zahira
Summary: E' il settimo anno,la guerra è scoppiata e la presenza di Voldemort si fa sentire pressante nella vita di tutti i giorni.Il trio si divide,Harry e Ron si allontanano da Hermione,costretta a vivere con Piton,in una situazione più che drammatica. LM/HG
1. THe weight of reality

_**Trust**_

_1. Il peso della realtà_

La pallida luce di un mattino autunnale illuminò il suo viso. Raggi di sole filtravano attraverso le tende della camera, mentre una brezza leggera soffiava attraverso la finestra aperta.

Hermione Granger si rigirò nel letto, sospirando contrariata per essersi svegliata. Il suo sonno era stato tranquillo e pacifico, totalmente inconscia non si ricordava nulla di ciò che aveva sognato.

Aprì gli occhi lentamente, visto che oramai non c'era verso per lei di riaddormentarsi; il letto al suo fianco era vuoto. Ginny evidentemente era già scesa a fare colazione.

Stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando rumorosamente, scostò le coperte dal letto e si alzò in piedi, barcollando; la mente ancora annebbiata dalla stanchezza.

Era da due settimane che si era trasferita alla Tana, l'ultimo anno ad Hogwarts stava per cominciare, e Ron, come ogni estate aveva invitato lei ed Harry a passare gli ultimi giorni di vacanza con la sua famiglia.

Ancora in pigiama scese le scale dirigendosi lentamente verso la cucina. Stropicciò gli occhi un paio di volte cercando di vedere meglio, ma il risultato fu ancora peggiore.

Alzò le spalle sapendo che prima o poi si sarebbe abituata alla luce.

Raggiunta la cucina aprì la porta con lentezza mentre compiva i primi passi nella stanza.

Ancora una volta sbadigliò, chiedendosi se in verità avesse realmente dormito vista tutta la stanchezza che le era piombata addosso.

I suoi occhi si spostarono su tutte le persone presenti nella stanza; Harry e Ron erano seduti, stranamente composti non toccavano cibo, fissandosi le mani che stringevano delle tazze. Molly si abbracciava il torace, appoggiata ad un mobile della cucina, lo sguardo fisso a terra e le gambe incrociate. Arthur invece stringeva il giornale, il volto nascosto fra le pagine del quotidiano. Remus invece teneva le mani incrociate dietro la nuca e fissava intensamente Hermione.

La ragazza ricambiò il suo sguardo, leggermente perplessa, e preoccupata.

Era forse successo qualcosa?  
Notò l'assenza di Ginny dal tavolo; i gemelli invece era da un pezzo che non frequentavano più la casa paterna vista la loro sistemazione a Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, cara… Siediti" disse Molly rinsavendo dal suo silenzio.

La ragazza ubbidì, evitando di spostare lo sguardo dal suo vecchio professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. C'era qualcosa in quegli occhi che non era in grado di percepire, ma sicuramente non le piaceva per nulla.

Gli occhi dei due suoi amici non lasciarono il tavolo che sembrava essere perforato dal loro sguardo. Una sensazione di paura l'avvolse, mentre la frustrazione si faceva strada in lei.

Visto che nessuno accennava a parlare, Hermione prese l'iniziativa, voltandosi verso gli adulti che risiedevano nella stanza.

"Qualcuno mi vuole spiegare cosa sta succedendo?" chiese severa spostando il suo sguardo fra i presenti.

Gli occhi di Molly saettarono verso quelli di Remus, che si chiusero per un istante, mentre il Lupo Mannaro sospirava rumorosamente.

L'attesa la stava facendo impazzire.

Il suo cuore iniziò a batterle velocemente nel petto quando ancora nessuno accennava a spiegarle qualcosa. Si guardò attorno esterrefatta per poi ripetere la sua domanda con più enfasi.

"E' meglio se andiamo fuori, Hermione" disse improvvisamente Lupin con voce secca precedendola in giardino.

La ragazza lo guardò sorpresa, mentre gli occhi dei due amici saettavano verso l'alto muovendosi fra la ragazza e l'insegnante.

Hermione colse l'espressione di Ron mentre osservava sua madre prima di abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo.

Il suo cuore cominciò a battere più veloce, mentre con gambe tremanti si alzava per seguire Remus.

Camminò lentamente dietro di lui, aspettando che parlasse, ma il suo ex insegnante continuava ad addentrarsi sempre di più nel giardino della casa, oramai salendo verso la collina da cui si poteva osservare la casa dei Lovegood.

La sua bocca si era seccata per la tensione, palpabile nell'aria; la gola era secca, gli occhi spalancati, le narici dilatate, mentre il cuore le era salito fino in gola e lo poteva sentire stringersi in una ferrea morsa più il tempo passava.

Nonostante ci fosse il sole in cielo, uno strato di nuvole impediva alla stella di illuminare con piena forza la terra; la luce era opaca, la giornata si presentava pesante.

Improvvisamente il Lupo Mannaro si sedette sul prato, appoggiando le braccia sopra le ginocchia e incrociando i palmi delle mani.

Hermione rimase in piedi fissandolo preoccupata.

"Remus…" cominciò con voce secca "Puoi parlare, per favore? Mi stai facendo preoccupare…" continuò perplessa fissandolo con ansia.

"Siediti, Hermione" rispose lui chiudendo gli occhi per un momento e poi portandoli nuovamente su di lei.

_Dio, era troppo giovane._

"Remus…" lo spronò la ragazza ubbidendo alla sua richiesta.

Il suo sguardo la fece fermare; quegli occhi blu celavano dolore dentro le iridi oceaniche che possedeva; celavano dolore e preoccupazione che non era in grado di nascondere per quanto tentasse.

Il ritmo del suo cuore accelerò ancora di più, se possibile.

"C'è stato un attacco dei Mangiamorte stanotte." Cominciò atono l'insegnante spostando lo sguardo verso la casa.

La bocca della ragazza si seccò ulteriormente. La morsa nel suo petto si fece più pressante.

"Hanno colpito a Londra, in una casa di Babbani" continuò chiudendo gli occhi.

Hermione aspettò, impaziente.

Ma non era del tutto sicura di volere sentirle altro; una voce nella sua mente stava urlando, pregando perché lei si tappasse le orecchie, ma non fece nulla, rimanendo completamente ferma, l'ansia stava invadendo le sue membra, che avevano cominciato a pulsare per il suo stato d'animo.

"Non ci sono stati sopravvissuti." Annunciò serio e costernato il Lupo Mannaro stringendosi le mani attorno alle ginocchia.

"Erano i miei genitori…?" sussurrò trattenendo il respiro.

Lo sguardo di Remus saettò incontrando quello della ragazza.

Da quando Hermione era entrata in cucina quella mattina, aveva avuto quella strana sensazione; il comportamento di tutti l'avevano indotta a pensare che qualcosa fosse andato storto e il non volerle dire niente, poteva solo significare che fosse successo qualcosa a qualcuno a cui lei teneva davvero.

Quando poi aveva cominciato a darle informazioni di quell'attacco, aveva saputo dal principio che erano i suoi genitori.  
Ora stava solo aspettando che lui rispondesse, l'ultima fiamma di speranza ardeva nei suoi occhi.

Vederla spegnersi per Remus era una tortura. Decidere di comunicarle la notizia era stato però doveroso; era stato lui a comunicarla quella mattina presto a Molly, Arthur e tutti gli altri, quindi non vedeva perché non avrebbe dovuto dirlo anche ad Hermione stessa.

Il suo cuore si strinse nel suo petto di lupo, il dolore che le avrebbe provocato quella notizia sarebbe stato incolmabile; l'amore dei genitori non poteva essere sostituito da nessun altro.

Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere sul volto della ragazza, mentre i singhiozzi le turbavano il petto, non c'era bisogno che il suo insegnante completasse la frase, sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire.

Non poteva crederci, non voleva crederci, una voce urlava dentro di lei che era tutto un brutto sogno, che si sarebbe svegliata di nuovo nel suo letto, a casa, al sicuro.

Fra le braccia di sua madre, come sempre succedeva quando si svegliava dopo aver avuto un incubo.

Sua _madre._

Aveva i capelli corti, ricci e biondi. Il viso era magro, gli occhi grandi e verdi; aveva le sue stesse lentiggini sul naso che era piccolo e leggermente all'insù. Anche le labbra erano strette, ma allo stesso tempo carnose e rosse.

_Morta._

Senza vita, destinata a scomparire da quel mondo.

Cos'aveva fatto di male? Che cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi questo?  
I singhiozzi si fecero più forti mentre la ragazza piantava le unghie nelle sue gambe.

Il dolore fisico forse avrebbe diminuito o per lo meno nascosto quell'ampia ferita che le stava squarciando l'anima.

E suo _padre?_

Dal quale aveva ereditato poco se non il colore degli occhi che venivano tanto ammirati da tutti. Era sempre stato buono, era sempre stato gentile.

E lei che l'aveva sempre considerato un orso, per il suo animo burbero e scontroso. Non gli aveva detto ti voglio bene da tanto, troppo tempo.

Non ci sarebbe stata più occasione di ricordarglielo.

_Morti._

Quella parola martellava nella sua mente, mentre si sentiva svuotata, ogni emozione scomparsa, se non quell'immenso dolore che la stava distruggendo. Non riusciva a respirare, mentre annaspava alla ricerca di ossigeno, il suo cuore aveva fermato la sua corsa, ma la morsa nel suo petto non era diminuita, se non addirittura aumentata. Un senso di nausea invase il suo stomaco, mentre sentiva i conati attanagliarle il ventre.

Gli occhi erano sgranati e aperti, increduli fissavano il vuoto, mentre le lacrime continuavano a bagnarle le guance, copiose, amare scendevano a fiotti.

Sentì le braccia di Remus avvolgerla in un caldo abbraccio, ma la ragazza lo sentiva distante; non c'era nulla che potesse fare per lei, era l'unica in grado di percepire il dolore dentro di sé.

Il suo corpo tremò al contatto con quello del suo professore, sebbene non fosse assolutamente in grado di percepire la sua presenza tanto era immersa in sé stessa, la sensazione che ne suscitò fu quella di riportarla alla realtà.

"M-mi dispiace" sussurrò Remus stringendola più forte; ma sapeva che le sue parole non avrebbero lenito il dolore che la ragazza stava provando.

"Dimmi che non è vero" mugolò Hermione disperata, il peso di quell'improvviso avvenimento la stava schiacciando.

Il cuore del Lupo Mannaro si strinse nel suo petto, mentre un groppo gli bloccò le parole. Era giovane, era ancora una ragazza, sebbene avesse raggiunto l'età adulta. Non era giusto, niente era più giusto in quel mondo. Dio, perché era dovuto succedere?

"Non posso mentire, Hermione" disse lentamente stringendo la testa della ragazza fra le braccia e premendola contro il suo petto.

Un singhiozzo la scosse, mentre cominciava a colpirlo, gli occhi ciechi per la rabbia, per la _disperazione_ che la stava divorando.

Cercava di scaricare la tensione su di lui, anche se sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe portato a nulla, ma sentiva il bisogno di farlo.

Remus non la fermò, anzi la strinse con più forza a sé, mentre piangeva disperata. Chiuse gli occhi con rabbia, non sarebbe dovuto succedere, non si poteva morire _così_.

Dopo quelle che le parvero ore, Hermione si fermò, riposando la testa sul suo petto, ma non diminuendo i singhiozzi che le scuotevano il corpo, facendole sobbalzare il petto contro il suo.

"Chi è stato?" chiese stancamente in un sussurro disperato.

Remus aprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli grandi e selvaggi di Hermione.

C'era una grande decisione in quello sguardo, qualcosa che lui sapeva, poteva diventare pericoloso.

Non poteva dirglielo, non sarebbe stata una saggia decisione.

"Dei Mangiamorte, non sappiamo nulla di più" disse fermamente.

La ragazza studiò per un momento gli occhi del professore. Spostò lo sguardo da un'iride all'altra, mentre l'uomo stringeva la mascella con forza.

"Stai mentendo" sibilò quasi con rabbia "Non mentirmi… mai" aggiunse decisa.

Il cuore di Remus accelerò per un momento; era persino troppo intelligente e lui troppo stupido per aver pensato di essere in grado di imbrogliarla.

Distolse lo sguardo dalla ragazza, guardando lontano, verso quel cielo grigio e pallido che rendeva l'aria se possibile ancora più tesa.

"Chi è stato" lo spronò alzandosi e incrociando le gambe davanti a lui.

Lupin non si voltò, mentre chiudendo gli occhi sussurrava il nome del mostro che li aveva uccisi.

Hermione perse il respiro, credendo che mai sarebbe stata in grado di recuperarlo.

Si chinò in avanti, mentre un conato le prendeva uno stomaco. Gli occhi erano selvaggiamente sgranati, lacrime silenziose le bagnavano le guance; il corpo tremava, mentre incredula fissava il prato sotto di lei.

Con le mani cominciò a strappare ciuffi di erba, quanto era ingiusta la vita.

Ma ancora una volta si fermò, rannicchiando le ginocchia al petto e poggiandovi sopra la testa per riposare.

"Io lo uccido" sussurrò lentamente serrando gli occhi.  
Immagini dei volti dei suoi genitori continuavano a balenare nella sua mente, i ricordi fluivano dolorosi, mentre nulla sarebbe mai rimasto come prima.

La frase appena pronunciata dalla ragazza lo fece raggelare, sapeva che in quel momento Hermione era terribilmente scossa, ma le parole che aveva detto lo ferirono. Non c'era da biasimare il suo comportamento, ma non avrebbe mai permesso ad Hermione di diventare un'assassina, come mai le avrebbe permesso di dargli la caccia.

Un altro strano ricordo invase la mente di Hermione mentre rimaneva lì seduta, raggomitolata per il freddo che sentiva dentro di sé.

_C'era una gran confusione tutt'attorno, persone andavano e venivano e un brusio di voci di sottofondo risuonava nelle sue orecchie._

_Harry e Ron erano accanto a lei, così come il signor Weasley, Ginny e i gemelli. Non riconobbe il luogo fino a quando non distinse gli spalti dello stadio di Quidditch, costruito appositamente per la Coppa del Mondo. Improvvisamente percepì una gelida voce alle sue spalle. Si voltò, veloce._

_Lucius Malfoy era in piedi davanti a lei, giusto un gradino sopra di loro; indossava un lungo mantello nero, i capelli biondi erano sciolti e cadevano perfetti sulle sue spalle. Le mani erano coperte da dei guanti in pelle, stringevano delicatamente un bastone, nero anch'esso; la testa del bastone luccicava, era un serpente d'argento; le fauci erano spalancate e due smeraldi erano incastonati al posto degli occhi._

_Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, incontrando i suoi occhi._

_Erano freddi, gelidi e lontani. Lanciavano frecce ghiacciate di odio nei suoi stessi occhi, mentre Hermione si sforzava di mantenere il contatto visivo._

_Arrossì, ma non distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo fiera e coraggiosa. L'uomo serrò lo sguardo nel suo; l'espressione sul suo viso era seria e dura; nulla esprimeva, se non un perfetto controllo. La guardò ancora un momento, sorridendo appena, per poi voltarsi seguito dal figlio._

"Hermione…" disse Remus scuotendola leggermente.

La ragazza aprì gli occhi incontrando le iridi azzurre del suo insegnante. Per un attimo ebbe paura che fossero quelle del Mangiamorte, ma quelle di Lupin erano decisamente più calde e rassicuranti.

Deglutì chiudendo gli occhi, l'immagine del volto di quel mostro ancora impressa nella sua mente.

"Sei svenuta, è meglio che torni dentro e mangi qualcosa." Disse severo osservandola scrupolosamente.

La ragazza scosse la testa, liberandosi dalla sua stretta e rimettendosi a sedere. L'ultima cosa che voleva fare era mangiare e fronteggiare i suoi amici.

L'avrebbero trattata diversamente, avrebbero provato _pietà_ nei suoi confronti, e questa era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

"Vai via Remus, ho bisogno di stare sola." Disse atona sentendo scendere su di lei il peso del dolore.

Il professore si alzò con fatica, lanciandole un'ultima occhiata prima di camminare lentamente verso la casa. Odiava vederla così, ma sapeva anche che non le sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto in un momento del genere. Doveva superarlo, da sola. Avrebbe dovuto vincere quella battaglia senza l'aiuto di nessun altro.

Era sicuro che Hermione ce l'avrebbe fatta, bastava darle un po' di tempo e avrebbe ritrovato la sua forza interiore; com'era anche sicuro che Lucius Malfoy avrebbe pagato per ciò che aveva fatto.

Con rabbia rientrò in casa dove tutti aspettavano intrepidi notizie di Hermione.

"Come sta?" chiese Molly avvicinandosi a Remus.

Il Lupo Mannaro scosse la testa, mentre posava gli occhi verso il pavimento di legno.

Ron sbatté il pugno sul tavolo esclamando "Io lo uccido, Lucius Malfoy!"

Hermione aveva seguito con lo sguardo Remus che camminava nel prato tornando dentro in casa.  
Sentì freddo mentre si raggomitolava ancora più in sé stessa. Non se la sentiva di tornare in casa, sarebbe stato ancora più difficile da sopportare; i loro sguardi le avrebbero ricordato in ogni momento cosa le era successo.

Le due persone a lei più care, quelle che _l'avevano data alla luce,_ erano morte.

Le due persone che le avevano donato ciò di cui più bello c'era al mondo, _la vita,_ erano morte.

Le narici si dilatarono, mentre nuovamente le lacrime cominciarono a scendere sulle sue guance. Era tutta colpa _sua_, se solo non fosse stata una strega, se solo non avesse stretto amicizia con Harry, sarebbero ancora in vita.

Con forza lanciò un pugno verso il terreno duro e secco, la sua mano urlò di dolore, ma non le importava. Il suo cuore straziato urlava di più.

Sapeva che il tempo avrebbe lenito le sue ferite, gliele avrebbe fatte _dimenticare_, ma questo lei non lo voleva. Se un giorno si fosse dimenticata dei suoi genitori, se un giorno non fosse stata più in grado di vedere i loro volti nella sua mente, quel giorno sarebbe dovuta morire.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre numerosi ricordi le assalivano la mente, dolorosi le facevano tornare in mente i momenti passati con loro, dai più felici ai più terribili.

E ora, non ci sarebbe mai stata più occasione di rivederli, mai li avrebbe potuti abbracciare, mai avrebbe sentito il suono della loro voce.

_Mai._

Quanto le faceva male pronunciare quella parola, ma era la _realtà_, che ci volesse credere oppure no, quello era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fronteggiare nella sua vita.

Un pensiero balenò nella sua mente, raschiò il terreno con forza, mentre decisa si alzava e cominciava a camminare lentamente, ma sicura verso la casa.

"Vado da Hermione" disse Ron improvvisamente alzandosi.  
"Fermo," lo bloccò Lupin "Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Ha bisogno di stare da sola."

Lo sguardo del ragazzo saettò verso quello del suo insegnante. Incredulo lo fissò "Io devo andare da Hermione. Ha bisogno di me" disse fermamente avanzando verso la porta.

Remus lo bloccò per un braccio "No, ha bisogno di accettare la situazione, lasciala in pace." Ordinò ancora più deciso il Lupo Mannaro.

"Avanti, Ron." Commentò la signora Weasley in tono materno e comprensivo "Ha ragione Remus." Sapeva cosa il figlio stesse provando in quel momento, sapeva che avrebbe solo aiutato Hermione, ma non era quello il modo per farlo. Remus aveva ragione, Hermione aveva bisogno di accettare la cosa.

Il ragazzo non del tutto convinto lanciò un'occhiata verso Harry che però scosse la testa in segno di disapprovazione. Il ragazzo poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse provando Hermione, anche lui aveva perso i suoi genitori e sapeva cosa voleva dire sentirsi _soli_, ma lui non li aveva mai conosciuti. Dentro di sè stava provando una rabbia terribile. Sapeva che la colpa di quell'incidente, no, _omicidio_ era in parte sua. Hermione non sarebbe stata così tanto in pericolo se non fosse stata sua amica.  
Chiuse gli occhi stringendo con forza la tazza davanti a lui. Arthur si alzò, abbracciando la moglie; Molly ricambiò il gesto affettuoso, ringraziando il cielo che fossero ancora vivi, non aveva idea di come i suoi figli sarebbero stati capaci di andare avanti. Ma Hermione non si doveva preoccupare di questo, avrebbe potuto sempre contare sul suo appoggio, così come su quello di Arthur.

"Mi raccomando" disse il signor Weasley uscendo dalla porta "Pensate ad Hermione."

Ron lo guardò leggermente sorpreso mentre il padre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle, spostò gli occhi su Remus ancora una volta, guardandolo indispettito, ma tornò a sedersi a tavola.

"Mamma" disse improvvisamente guardandosi attorno.

La signora Weasley alzò le sopracciglia aspettando la domanda del ragazzo.

"Dov'è Ginny?" chiese costernato e terribilmente preoccupato.

"E' andata fuori, aveva bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria." Rispose Molly.

In quel preciso momento Hermione aprì la porta della cucina, entrando nella stanza. Tutti gli occhi dei presenti saettarono verso di lei, ma non appena lei ricambiò gli sguardi, questi si abbassarono al suolo, _dispiaciuti._

Hermione trattenne l'umiliazione dentro di sé, doveva dimostrarsi forte, il dolore l'avrebbe tenuto per sé, a loro non doveva interessare nulla di ciò che provava dentro.

"Hermione…" sussurrò piano la signora Weasley "Come stai, cara?" disse avvicinandosi, un sorriso triste sulle labbra.

La ragazza non rispose, i suoi occhi parlavano per lei.

Si voltò verso Remus. Con decisione serrò lo sguardo nel suo "Ho bisogno di vederli." Disse fermamente.

Completamente scioccato, Remus balbettò in risposta "Hermione… Io non credo che sia una buona idea."

"Devo vederli" ripeté la ragazza.

"Hermione, cara" disse la signora Weasley comprensiva prendendola per le spalle "Hai bisogno di riposarti, avanti vai a letto, ti chiamo per ora di pranzo."

La ragazza non si mosse di un centimetro, continuando a fissare Remus negli occhi, si scrollò dalla presa di Molly mentre quell'unico pensiero le martellava in mente.

Doveva _ricordare_, per mai più _dimenticare._

"Saremo di ritorno per pranzo, Molly" rispose Lupin serrando il suo sguardo in quello della ragazza.

Hermione non sorrise, non ci aveva nemmeno provato; ma i suoi occhi esprimevano la loro riconoscenza verso il suo insegnante.

Molly boccheggiò incredula e del tutto contrariata, come allo stesso modo fece Ron, spostando lo sguardo dall'amica al Lupo Mannaro.

"Remus" lo rimproverò severa "Non credo che sia una buona idea."

"Non preoccuparti, Molly" replicò lui "Sarà al sicuro."

Hermione chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente.  
Harry alle sue spalle annuì la sua approvazione, ma né Molly, né Ron erano d'accordo.

Tuttavia nessuno dei due poté fare nulla per fermarli.

Al fianco di Lupin, Hermione lasciò la Tana avviandosi nel giardino. Camminarono lentamente; il cuore di Hermione batteva furioso nel suo petto, mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più verso l'uscita. Aveva _paura_ di quello che avrebbe potuto trovare, aveva _paura_ di come sarebbe stata ridotta la sua casa, ma si sentiva in dovere di farlo.

_Ricordare, per mai dimenticare._

Remus si era stupito della determinazione dimostrata dalla ragazza. Poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse provando Hermione in quel momento, ma era sicuro che se si sentiva di farlo, lui non avrebbe dovuto impedirglielo.

Aprì il cancello spingendolo con una mano, tenendolo aperto il tempo sufficiente perché Hermione lo attraversasse.

Una volta che con un cigolio il cancelletto si richiuse, Remus fissò Hermione serio e fermo. "Andiamo?" le chiese il più umanamente possibile.

Hermione serrò lo sguardo nel suo. Dio, per quanto doloroso si sarebbe potuto rivelare, sapeva che doveva farlo, altrimenti rimanere in uno stato tale di ignoranza l'avrebbe completamente uccisa. Non poteva, non doveva fare a meno di andare a vedere come era stata ridotta la sua casa.

L'avrebbe fortificata quell'esperienza, maturando avrebbe accettato la cosa e sarebbe stata in grado di accettarla.  
Annuì la sua risposta.

Remus tese il braccio verso di lei; Hermione esitò per un momento prima di stringerlo nel suo, ma in un momento con un sonoro _pop_ scomparirono dalla Tana.


	2. Remember not to forget

**~N**ote dell'_a_utrice

Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto.

_

* * *

_

_Meditate che questo è stato:_

_Vi comando queste parole,_

_scolpitele nel vostro cuore_

_stando in casa, andando per via,_

_coricandovi, alzandovi;_

_Ripetetele ai vostri figli._

_O vi si sfaccia la casa,_

_la malattia vi impedisca,_

_i vostri nati torcano il viso da voi._

_Se questo è un uomo_ – Primo Levi

* * *

"Ginny!" esclamò Ron qualche ora più tardi, "Dov'eri stata?"

Il tono del fratello era rude, ma allo stesso tempo preoccupato. Harry sedeva su una sedia, il volto fra le mani. Non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare ad Hermione, come poteva sentirsi in quel momento, completamente _sola._

"Avevo bisogno di tempo per pensare" disse la ragazza prendendo posto vicino a Harry.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo cadde su di lei, serrandosi negli occhi azzurri della sorella del suo migliore amico. Ginny gli accarezzò una guancia dolcemente.

Ron si sedette accanto a loro, aspettava il ritorno di Hermione, era impaziente. Voleva confortarla, aiutarla, farsi sentire vicino. Ma lei sembrava non tornare.

Un vortice l'aveva catturata, mentre si sentiva dolorosamente risucchiata in un tubo. Le sue membra erano schiacciate, i suoi occhi sembravano voler uscire dalle sue orbite, schizzare fuori impazziti, mentre ogni singolo osso del suo corpo si era compresso in un modo che non poteva assolutamente credere possibile.

Aveva letto nei manuali che la Materializzazione congiunta era dolorosa, ma non aveva mai immaginato potesse essere _così_ dolorosa.

Ma il tutto fortunatamente durò poco, quando aprì gli occhi, i piedi attaccati al suolo finalmente, Remus era al suo fianco e Hermione si trovava a pochi isolati da casa sua.

"Come facevi a sapere dove si trovava?" chiese perplessa mentre una strana sensazione invadeva i suoi sensi. Non ci aveva neppure fatto caso quando lui si era Smaterializzato.

"Sono già stato qui." Disse severo Lupin cominciando a camminare.

Hermione rimase ferma per un momento, il dolore ancora una volta si fece strada in lei, devastando il suo animo, ma seguì Remus senza esitazione, cacciando dentro le lacrime che sarebbero state conservate per un altro momento.

Il cielo era ancora più grigio nella periferia di Londra; la zona dove Hermione risiedeva era poco abitata, le villette erano piccole, ma allo stesso modo confortevoli e graziose. Girarono in qualche vicolo e stretta strada fino ad arrivare in "O. Nelson Street", dove aveva risieduto per gli ultimi anni.

Il suo cuore batteva impetuoso nel petto mentre aumentava il passo ogni secondo che passava. La casa era la penultima in fondo alla strada.

Le sue mani cominciarono a tremare mentre chiudeva gli occhi per prendere un respiro, sapeva che fra qualche passo ne avrebbe visto l'entrata.

E così fu, dopo aver riaperto gli occhi, spaventata e terrorizzata, vide quella abitazione che aveva rappresentato la sua intera vita.

Non fu più in grado di trattenere le lacrime, le lasciò scorrere sulle guance, rosse, stanche. Gli occhi si serrarono per la _paura_, per il _dolore_.

La villetta così familiare sarebbe potuta sembrare perfettamente in ordine, uguale a come tante altre volte. Lo stesso cancello biancochiuso, bloccava l'entrata. La stessa porta in legno con quella maniglia dorata che scintillava quando il sole batteva sulla porta; le finestre coperte dalle tende colorate, fatte a mano da sua madre stessa, erano chiuse; la luce filtrava nelle stanze.

Tutto era come sempre l'aveva lasciato, se non quello spaventoso, terribile Marchio Nero che sovrastava il tetto della casa.

Rapita, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel serpente che usciva dalla bocca del teschio. Era terrificante, Hermione tremò, incapace di controllare le membra, il cuore che piangeva nel suo petto dilaniato, ricordi lontani attanagliavano la sua mente.

_Una bambina correva verso l'entrata della casa. Il cartello di vendita era piantato nel giardino, sopra vi ci si era stampato "Venduta"._

"_Ti piace, Hermione?" chiese la voce di sua madre.  
La bambina attraversò il piccolo giardino guardando tutto con occhi rapiti, così come guardano i bambini alle cose che amano.  
"Sì" sussurrò con la sua voce infantile._

"Hermione… Hermione…"  
La voce di Remus la riportò alla realtà. "Va tutto bene?" le chiese apprensivo prendendola per la spalla.

La ragazza si sottrasse a quel contatto avviandosi verso l'entrata. Annuì debolmente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso a terra.

Appoggiò una mano sul cancelletto e fece per spingerlo, quando Remus vi poggiò sopra una mano, bloccandola.

"Sei sicura di volerlo fare?" le chiese preoccupato guardando le sue lacrime scendere copiose sul suo viso.

"S-sì" rispose lei il più decisa possibile.

Il Lupo Mannaro la guardò ancora per un momento, il dubbio si era insinuato in lui. Era quella la cosa giusta da fare?

Ma la decisione negli occhi della ragazza non lasciava alcun dubbio. La lasciò libera.

Con i piedi che sembravano di piombo, Hermione si avvicinò sempre di più alla porta di entrata. Il cuore in gola pompava follemente dentro di lei; la bocca secca desiderava un minimo di saliva, che però il suo corpo non era in grado di produrre in una situazione simile; i suoi occhi erano sgranati, le narici dilatate dalla paura; le mani tremanti, così come tutto il suo corpo. Il suo respiro era affannoso, il suo petto si alzava irregolare.

Posò la mano sulla maniglia della porta, spingendola lentamente. Serrando gli occhi l'aprì quel poco che le bastava per entrare. Poi li aprì selvaggiamente.

Remus decise di aspettare fuori, per un momento. Voleva lasciarle spazio per la sua intimità, lasciarla libera di riflettere. Così attese.

La nausea paralizzò i suoi sensi mentre la puzza di morte le invadeva le narici. La casa era perfettamente in ordine, l'ampio salotto pulito, come sempre. Il divano verde pino era leggermente disfatto; evidentemente suo padre si era seduto lì come ogni sera per guardare la tv prima di andare a letto. La cucina era un po' fuori posto, probabilmente sua madre era stata stanca quando aveva deciso di coricarsi, c'erano dei piatti sporchi sul lavello, con due bicchieri poggiati ancora sulla tavola.

Sapendo che non avrebbe trovato nulla al piano di sotto, si incamminò verso quello superiore, salendo le scale lentamente, come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita.

Si dovette fermare un paio di volte per cercare di non perdere l'equilibrio, la nausea continuava ad aumentare, mentre i conati si facevano sempre più forti. Le lacrime scendevano ininterrotte, oramai non ci faceva nemmeno più caso. Riprese a salire, dopo aver tentato di respirare a fondo, più volte, ma del tutto inutilmente.

Inspirò il più lentamente e profondamente possibile ricominciando a fare i passi lunghi e misurati, con un ultimo immenso sforzo scavalcò anche l'ultimo gradino, trovandosi nel corridoio appena illuminato del piano superiore.

Chiuse gli occhi, il suo corpo tremava; era incapace di fermarlo, la sua mente era troppo annebbiata dal dolore e dalla disperazione per essere in grado di ragionare.

Rischiò di cadere mentre camminava, ora più velocemente, verso la camera dei suoi genitori.

Aprì la porta che era rimasta leggermente socchiusa.

Il senso di nausea aumentò, mentre sentiva altri conati salire, le lacrime scoppiarono nel suo volto, i singhiozzi scossero il suo corpo tremante, mentre si appoggiava alla porta per reggersi in piedi.  
Sua madre era distesa, le braccia aperte sul letto. Probabilmente era morta dormendo.

Ma suo padre decisamente no. Suo padre aveva lottato, il suo corpo era disteso sul pavimento, un'espressione di dolore sul suo viso, gli occhi straziati sebbene inanimati.

Hermione si portò una mano alla bocca, mentre il suo ventre si piegava dalla disperazione, ma entrò, decisa.

I passi furono lenti e calcolati, tremante si avvicinò al letto.

Il volto di sua madre era rilassato, come sempre. Gli occhi chiusi; i palmi delle mani erano aperti; le lenzuola la coprivano ancora, indossava la sua solita camicia da notte, la stessa con cui tanti anni prima veniva a coccolarla di notte prima che Hermione si addormentasse, le accarezzò la testa, spostando un riccio dalla sua fronte. Avrebbe potuto sembrare ancora addormentata, se solo non fosse stata così fredda la sua morbida pelle.

Stringendosi con una mano lo stomaco, la figlia si chinò sulla madre, lasciando un bacio sulla sua fronte. L'altra sua mano accarezzò un'ultima volta la guancia della madre, i singhiozzi le scuotevano il petto, mentre era incapace di trattenerli dentro di sé.

Chiudendo gli occhi si inginocchiò a terra, dando sfogo a tutto il dolore che aveva dentro di lei; una mano le copriva il volto, mentre con l'altra si stava abbracciando; il corpo di suo padre era lì, davanti a lei. Se allungava la mano, poteva toccargli il viso.

Si inginocchiò su di lui, stringendo la sua testa fra le sue mani. Lasciò un bacio sulla guancia _gelida_, _priva di vita._

"Papà" sussurrò teneramente infilando la mano nei capelli dell'uomo. Non aveva mai avuto un ottimo rapporto con lui, erano troppo simili per potere andare d'accordo, troppo cocciuti per ragionare e giungere ad una conclusione comune. Il volto dell'uomo era contorto in un'espressione di dolore, evidentemente aveva visto la moglie morire. Un singhiozzo ancora più forte la prese, mentre quasi cadeva a terra per quanto dolore stava provando. Non era in grado di ragionare, mentre stringeva la testa del padre nel suo grembo, l'avvolgeva con le mani, disperata.

Chiuse gli occhi.

_Era tutta colpa sua._

Tutta colpa _sua_ che loro fossero lì, _morti._

Fino ad ora non aveva provato sulla sua pelle cosa volesse dire _perdere_ una persona. Ora lo sapeva. Un vuoto interiore l'avvolgeva, mentre la consapevolezza che _loro_ non sarebbero mai esistiti le cadeva addosso, terribile, la _schiacciava _come un macigno stringendole quel cuore martoriato nel petto.

Accarezzò un'ultima volta la testa del padre, teneramente si chinò sulla sua fronte baciandola. Poggiandola delicatamente sul pavimento sussurrò "Ti voglio bene, _papà_."

Detto questo si alzò, tremando, e si allontanò il più veloce possibile. Scese le scale di corsa, quasi catapultandosi al piano inferiore. Spalancò con forza la porta correndo verso l'angolo della casa, nascondendosi dietro la parete, una mano sul ventre, mentre chinata sull'erba vomitava l'anima.

Remus aveva guardato la scena esterrefatto, non capendo cosa stava succedendo se non quando non aveva visto Hermione vomitare nell'angolo della casa. Si avvicinò velocemente, tenendole la fronte aiutandola.

La ragazza tossì, mentre si lasciava scivolare accanto alla parete, le braccia attorno al suo corpo, che tremava. La bocca impastata di quel liquido acido. Non aveva la forza di guardare negli occhi di Remus.

"Hermione…" disse il Lupo Mannaro chinandosi su di lei "Va tutto bene?"

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi. Che parole inutili. Annuì con la testa. Il suo insegnante si sedette vicino a lei, abbracciandola e stringendola a sé.

"Lascia scendere le lacrime, Hermione. Non tenerti tutto dentro. Lasciale venire fuori, non bloccarle, avanti. Non ti fa bene tenere tutto dentro, sfogati. Lascia che il dolore esca da te; sfogati" la incitò Remus accarezzando la testa riccioluta della ragazza.

Hermione sentendo le sue parole non fece altro che ubbidire, lasciando scorrere via la disperazione che era entrata a far parte del suo corpo.

Poteva sentire Remus che la consolava, massaggiandole la schiena con una mano, riscaldandola da quel vuoto che provava.

Rimasero così, la ragazza nelle braccia del Lupo per molto tempo, fin quando Hermione non ebbe più lacrime da versare, svuotata completamente, come una nuvola finita la tempesta.

"E' stato Malfoy?" chiese atona, in un sussurro stanco.

Remus strinse la sua testa contro il suo petto. "Sì" mormorò secco in risposta.

Hermione non sapeva cosa pensare, non si era concentrata su quello che provava verso quel vile Mangiamorte che aveva avuto il coraggio di attaccare due persone innocenti, ma soprattutto aveva il coraggio di considerarsi ancora umano.

Ma se prima non aveva dato importanza ai suoi sentimenti, concentrandosi maggiormente sulla morte dei suoi genitori, ora sentiva tutta la _rabbia_ calare nel suo cuore, invaderle l'animo.

Il dolore che Malfoy le aveva provocato non era possibile calcolarlo, concentrarsi sull'entità del male che le aveva fatto andava al di là dell' _umano._

Ma ancora, potevano essere umani quegli _esseri?_

Dentro di lei, sapeva che non poteva essere così. Come avrebbe fatto quell'anno a scuola a parlare a Draco Malfoy, a guardarlo? Come sarebbe resistita nei corridoi quando l'avrebbe incontrato? E come poteva Draco non ribellarsi ad un padre del genere?  
Si chiese cos'avrebbe fatto il ragazzo se avesse saputo di che crimini si era macchiato il padre. Sbuffò ridendo davanti alla sua ingenuità; Draco se ne sarebbe letteralmente fregato. Il ragazzo la odiava, tanto quanto il padre. Vederla soffrire per lui era solo un piacere.

Ma questo era troppo da sopportare. Come si sarebbe sentito Lucius Malfoy al suo posto?  
Perché le persone non si mettono nei panni degli altri prima di agire?

"Io…" cominciò Hermione tentennante appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del professore "Io voglio trovarlo, per fargli provare la stessa cosa che sto provando io. Voglio trovarlo per fargli sentire come il dolore _uccida._"

Remus chiuse gli occhi, coccolando la sua disperazione, cercando di lenirla con la sua dolcezza, ma sapeva che i sentimenti di Hermione non sarebbero cambiati, lo sapeva, purtroppo troppo bene per biasimarla; aveva provato lo stesso dopo la morte di James e Lily, sebbene loro non fossero i suoi genitori.

Mettere le mani addosso a Lucius Malfoy era anche un suo desiderio, quell'uomo aveva causato troppo male, ma non sarebbe stata una saggia scelta al momento. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare l'occasione propizia.

"Hermione" rispose severamente "Capisco come ti senti adesso...-" cominciò, ma la ragazza lo interruppe.

"Remus, per favore, non dirmi che mi _capisci._ Tu non puoi capirmi" disse con rabbia fissandolo negli occhi "finché le vite dei tuoi genitori non saranno stroncate dalle mani di un pazzo, per colpa _tua_, non mi potrai mai capire."

Gli occhi di Remus si aprirono sorpresi per un momento. Serrando il suo sguardo in quello della ragazza la rimproverò con enfasi "Non è colpa tua" disse quasi con rabbia. "Non pensare mai, _mai_, Hermione che loro siano morti per colpa tua." Ripeté insistente, bloccando il viso della giovane perché non guardasse lontano. "Hai capito?"

Hermione sospirò, "E' facile per te dirlo, Remus. Tu non senti il peso della loro morte. Tu non ti sei pentito di non avergli detto 'Ti voglio bene' tante volte quanto avresti desiderato. Tu non puoi capire cosa significhi." Disse scuotendo la testa.

Il Lupo Mannaro sorrise in modo impercettibile, con voce triste aggiunse "Loro lo sanno quanto gli volevi bene, non avevano bisogno di sentirselo dire."

Hermione rise, mascherando un singhiozzo, il groppo in gola le impediva di parlare. Si alzò, camminando per il giardino.

Ancora una volta i ricordi l'assalirono, mostrandole immagini della sua infanzia, ma li scacciò con forza.  
Non sentì Remus avvicinarsi finché non lo vide al suo fianco. Lo sguardo su di lei, indagatore. "Ho paura, Remus." Disse lentamente fissando il cielo "Ho paura di _dimenticarli_. Di dimenticare cos'hanno significato per me, ho paura di dimenticare i loro volti, il suono della loro voce, della loro risata, Remus! Cosa mi accadrebbe se succedesse? Cosa diventerei?" chiese, la realtà la stava opprimendo, il futuro le faceva più paura che mai.

"Non succederà" rispose lui mostrandole un sorriso rassicurante.

Hermione cercò di ricambiare, ma era ancora troppo presto, ancora troppo fresco era il dolore dentro di lei.

"Sai perché sono venuta qui, stamattina?" gli chiese mentre osservava il vento che uccideva le foglie degli alberi d'autunno i quali rimanevano spogli e privi di vita "Perché _dovevo_ ricordare, per _mai_ dimenticare."

Remus non rispose, fissando stupito la giovane donna, non più ragazza, che stava al suo fianco. La determinazione che aveva dimostrato, il coraggio e la capacità razionale l'avevano reso perplesso. Che Hermione fosse intelligente lo sapeva, già da tanto tempo, ma che la sua maturità avesse raggiunto un livello simile, non poteva lontanamente immaginarlo.

La osservò mentre chiudeva gli occhi, inspirando profondamente l'umida aria autunnale. Il volto era arrossato, le guance ancora bagnate dalle lacrime che provenivano da quegli occhi luccicanti. Sembravano fondersi con la stagione stessa, tanto il colore delle sue iridi riprendeva quello delle foglie autunnali.

Il vento le spostava i capelli dolcemente, le braccia erano incrociate sul petto; rabbrividì appena quando una folata più forte di vento l'abbracciò e la costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.

"Dobbiamo andare" disse Remus dolcemente lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. Hermione si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo in modo indagatore.

"Stanno per arrivare gli Auror, sono venuti stanotte, non appena saputo dell'accaduto, ma ora devono tornare per…" imbarazzato non volle completare la frase; sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte prima di riprendere il respiro, ma Hermione lo bloccò prima che potesse continuare.

"Andiamo" disse secca lanciando un'ultima occhiata alla casa, memorizzando i suoi sentimenti, imprimendoli nella sua anima, perché mai potesse dimenticarsi come si stava sentendo in quel momento.

Si incamminarono verso l'uscita, Remus la seguiva fissandola scrupolosamente, ma Hermione non dava alcun segno di debolezza. Appena raggiunta l'uscita, tese il braccio verso di lei e insieme si Smaterializzarono.

Era ora di pranzo quando i due apparvero davanti al cancello d'entrata della Tana; con aria stanca e afflitta Hermione mosse i primi passi verso la casa, sconfortata. Remus rimase fermo per un momento, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, la vista per un momento cieca.

La ragazza raggiunse la porta di entrata, aprendola per poi voltarsi verso il Lupo Mannaro che non si era ancora incamminato verso la Tana. Lo guardò leggermente perplessa, mentre il suo sguardo era altrove. Catturando la sua attenzione essendosi improvvisamente voltata, Hermione sussurrò appena fra le labbra "Grazie," per poi scomparire dentro casa.

Muovendo i primi passi nella cucina, Hermione sentì gli sguardi di tutti i presenti scattare verso di lei; la voce della signora Weasley, la raggiunse ancora prima che lei potesse realmente entrare in casa.

"Tutto bene, tesoro?" chiese fissandola decisamente preoccupata.

Hermione annuì debolmente in risposta; ogni tanto l'atteggiamento di Molly la infastidiva: come poteva pretendere che le cose stessero andando bene? Come poteva lontanamente pensare che lei potesse stare bene?

Ricacciò dentro la sua rabbia, non era verso di lei che doveva rivolgerla. Evitò di guardare i suoi amici che stavano in piedi, qualche metro più in là. Si stava avviando verso le scale, quando una mano le bloccò il braccio, impedendole di allontanarsi ulteriormente.

Si voltò fronteggiando il volto serio e preoccupato di Ron. Hermione non disse nulla, guardando contrariata la mano che ancora la stringeva, ma il ragazzo non era intenzionato a lasciarla andare. La ragazza scrollò il braccio un altro paio di volte, ma non ci fu nulla da fare. Alzò allora lo sguardo su di lui, incontrando quei freschi e infantili occhi azzurri.

"Hermione…" disse piano suonando quasi arrabbiato.

La ragazza alzò le sopracciglia perplessa. "Cosa vuoi?" chiese poi secca.

"Dove vai?" rispose lui fissandola intensamente.

Il corpo della ragazza fu percorso da una scossa di rabbia, impercettibile ed invisibile, se non in quegli occhi che brillarono per un momento. "In camera" rispose terribilmente asciutta "Ora, se non ti dispiace…" aggiunse poi indicando il braccio della ragazzo.

Il ragazzo combatté per un momento in sé stesso, domandandosi cosa sarebbe stato meglio fare, ma senza un'ulteriore parola, la lasciò andare. La ragazza si girò su sé stessa, guardando per un momento Molly, pregandole di scusarla, ma non aveva fame.

Si incamminò di sopra salendo lentamente; l'atteggiamento di Ron l'aveva stupita e resa ancora più triste. Non voleva di certo prendersela con i suoi amici, o con Molly, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per stare _sola. _Tempo per mandare giù la cosa, e tempo per imparare ad accettarlo. Del resto erano morti i suoi _genitori._

Nessuno dei tre li aveva mai conosciuti, se non visti di sfuggita a Diagon Alley, scambiandovi due o tre parole di cortesia, ma Hermione sapeva quanto buoni fossero, onesti e gentili, sempre. Non si sarebbero mai meritati una fine del genere. Distrutta si stese a letto incrociando le mani dietro la nuca. Chiuse gli occhi lasciando che la stanchezza cadesse su di lei.

"Vado da lei," disse Ginny decisa alzandosi dalla sedia e inforcando la porta.

"No," rispose stancamente Harry riaprendo gli occhi prima chiusi. Incontrò lo sguardo ferito ma determinato della ragazza che lo guardava aspettando spiegazioni; non esitò a darle. "Lasciala stare, dobbiamo darle tempo. Io so cosa vuol dire, e…" si schiarì la gola "E è meglio lasciarla sola. Deve buttare giù la cosa, non c'è niente che noi possiamo fare finché non l'accetterà." Spiegò lentamente.

"Harry ha ragione" disse una voce proveniente da un angolo della stanza.

I tre si girarono sorpresi di vedere Remus Lupin; non l'avevano sentito entrare, convinti che avrebbe avuto da fare con l'Ordine, erano sicuri che non sarebbe tornato.

"Non sono d'accordo" obbiettò la rossa fissando alternativamente sia Remus che Harry "Ha bisogno di sapere che noi siamo vicini, ha bisogno di capire che siamo qui per lei, _sempre._ E non riuscirà a superare la cosa se noi non le daremo il nostro appoggio."  
"Ma cosa pensi di fare?" chiese Harry guardandola perplesso. Sapeva cosa Ginny stava provando in quel momento, lo stava provando anche lui. Ma dentro di sé, non aveva dubbi che quella sarebbe stata la decisione giusta, cercare di spingerla a rapportarsi con gli altri non l'avrebbe aiutata, ma l'avrebbe esclusa ancora di più.

"Su avanti, ora smettetela…" interruppe la signora Weasley servendo il pasto in tavola. "Non è questo il momento di discutere, per adesso lasciatela sola, poi le porterete su qualcosa da mangiare, non voglio che la sua salute ne risenta" disse frettolosamente, poi poggiandosi le mani sui fianchi chiese rivolta verso l'insegnante "Rimani, Remus?"

Il Lupo Mannaro scosse la testa "No, Molly, ho delle faccende da sbrigare, scusami."

"Certo non ti preoccupare" rispose lei seria guardandolo uscire dalla porta.

Poi si sedette con tutti gli altri per mangiare. Non si era mai sentita così in ansia come in quel momento.

"Hermione…" disse piano Harry entrando nella stanza.

La ragazza alzò il volto appoggiato sulle ginocchia. Era seduta accanto al muro, le gambe strette attorno al petto, la schiena appoggiata alla fredda parete. Non si era mossa dalla camera per tutto il giorno, pensava, ricordava. Piano piano aveva sentito il dolore diminuire, non era così acuto come prima; non bruciava così tanto. Aveva già versato tutte le lacrime che avrebbe dovuto versare, ma sentiva che non sarebbero state le ultime. In quei momenti, chiusa nella calda e accogliente stanza, si era concentrata su tutti i ricordi più belli che aveva condiviso con i suoi genitori. Per quanto non riuscisse a farne a meno, sapeva che loro non l'avrebbero mai voluta vedere in quello stato, non avrebbero mai voluto che lei se ne fosse stata a piangere su qualcosa che era impossibile cambiare, ma non era pronta per fare quel grande passo.

"Ciao Harry" rispose stancamente all'amico cercando di sorridere, ma non ci riuscì.

"Ti ho portato da mangiare" annunciò il ragazzo avvicinandosi verso di lei e sedendosi al suo fianco.

"Grazie, ma non me la sento di mangiare" disse piano guardando con un senso di nausea al cibo che aveva portato.

Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma la ragazza lo interruppe prima che potesse ancora incominciare "Sto meglio. Solo, non ho fame."

Lo sguardo dell'amico la stava rimproverando, ma non la spinse oltre, appoggiando il piatto su un comodino vicino e tornando nuovamente a sedersi sul pavimento vicino a lei.

I due non parlavano, non c'era imbarazzo, ognuno era perso nei propri pensieri, ma la presenza era confortante. Hermione apprezzava che Harry non le stesse chiedendo nulla riguardo ai suoi sentimenti e solo ora capiva,quanto Harry si fosse sentito a disagio ogni qualvolta lei e Ron gli avevano chiesto di Sirius. Solo ora comprendeva la sofferenza, ed il bisogno che si provava nel maturare il proprio dolore. Lei lo sapeva che i suoi amici sarebbero sempre stati lì per lei, pronti ad aiutarla, lo sapeva, non aveva bisogno di conferme, ma sicuramente lasciare che il dolore dentro di lei maturasse era la cosa migliore. Ed Harry l'aveva capito, perché già l'aveva sperimentato su di sé.

Dopo un lungo periodo in cui nessuno dei due aveva proferito parola, dal piano di sotto si sentirono delle Materializzazioni e subito dopo delle alte voci provenire dalla cucina. Tesero entrambi le orecchie, ma non riuscirono a distinguerle.

Stupiti si guardarono l'un l'altro. "Cosa pensi che stia succedendo?" chiese Hermione rompendo il silenzio.

Harry scrollò le spalle alzandosi. "Vieni?" le chiese aspettandola sulla porta.

La ragazza valutò per un momento l'offerta, ma infine spingendosi con le mani si tirò su stancamente e seguì l'amico fino in cucina.

Quando entrarono nella piccola stanza, la trovarono piena di membri dell'Ordine della Fenice. Stavano tutti discutendo animatamente, c'erano Kingsley, Fletcher, Lupin e Tonks e tanti altri. Lo sguardo di Harry ricadde su Ron e Ginny che perplessi osservavano la scena. Molly e Arhur stavano cercando di calmarli mentre questi non facevano altro che ulrare di più. Improvvisamente una voce più elevata attirò l'attenzione, facendo cadere il silenzio.

Gli occhi di Hermione saettarono verso una figura nell'angolo della stanza. Indossava una lunga veste nera, i capelli scuri gli coprivano il viso, la pelle pallida sembrava non aver mai visto la luce del sole. Stupita riconobbe la figura di Severus Piton.

Era raro che il loro professore di Pozioni frequentasse l'ambiente della Tana, ancora più raro ora che, dopo la morte di Silente, nessuno sapeva da che parte stesse.

"Voglio i due Weasley, Potter e la signorina Granger fuori di qui." disse con quel suo tono strascicato non degnandoli nemmeno di uno sguardo. "Immediatamente." aggiunse perentorio.

Molly spostò lo sguardo da Severus ai ragazzi; nella confusione non si era accorta che fossero ancora lì. Frettolosamente si precipitò verso di loro cacciandoli fuori dalla stanza.

"Forza!" li incitò "Andate a letto, è tardi." disse severa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Ma se sono solo le otto!" esclamò Ron, ma sapeva anche lui che era inutile discutere.

Hermione guardò preoccupata la porta in legno che la separava dai membri dell'Ordine. Cosa stava succedendo? Si chiese con il cuore in gola, mentre si faceva strada nei suoi occhi la paura.

Ginny ripetè la domanda a voce alta e la ragazza la fissò preoccupata, incapace di muoversi. Cos'era tutta quella confusione?

"Non avete sentito nulla voi che eravate lì dentro?" chiese Harry verso Ron e Ginny.

I due scossero la testa. "Si sono Materializzati contemporaneamente e stavano già discutendo animatamente. Non si capiva niente di quello che stavano dicendo, e poi siete entrati voi, mentre mamma e papà iniziavano a chiedere spiegazioni. E poi è intervenuto Piton." Aggiunse Ron preoccupato.

"Cosa credete che ci faccia qui, Piton?" chiese Hermione a voce bassa, cercando di controllare il tremore.

I tre la guardarono sorpresi, erano le prime parole che pronunciava da quella mattina.

"Non ne ho la minima idea" disse Harry scuotendo la testa. "Cioè, da quando Silente è stato ucciso a Giugno non l'avevo più visto..." disse il ragazzo.  
"Harry, tu sei sicuro di non aver riconosciuto il Mangiamorte che ha ucciso Silente?" chiese Ginny apprensiva.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa "Dopo che Draco ha messo giù la bacchetta sono intervenuti dei Mangiamorte, erano tutti incappucciati, non potevo riconoscerli. Uno ha fatto qualche passo in avanti e ha scagliato la Maledizione contro il Preside. Poi se la sono data a gambe levate." commentò tristemente. I ricordi di quella sera erano ancora freschi nella sua mente. "Avrebbe potuto essere chiunque" aggiunse stanco.

"Anche Malfoy?" sussurrò Hermione mentre rabbia e paura si fondevano dentro di lei. Harry si voltò, serrando lo sguardo nel suo. _Avrebbe potuto realmente essere chiunque._ "Anche Malfoy" rispose guardando l'amica.

Strinse i palmi con forza, fino quasi a conficcarsi le unghie nella carne. Quel nome era doloroso, da pronunciare, eppure continuava a rimbombarle nella mente, come allo stesso modo le immagini dei corpi dei suoi genitori balenavano dentro di lei in continuazione.

I tre guardarono l'amica mentre sentivano salire dentro di loro la stessa rabbia che aveva invaso Hermione. Si sentivano inutili, così come si sentiva inutile la ragazza. Il dolore era visibile nel suo viso, nei suoi occhi, in ogni movimento che compiva, in ogni sguardo che rivolgeva loro. Harry più di tutti sentiva il peso della responsabilità della loro morte.

La ragazza non ce l'avrebbe fatta a rimanere un minuto di più con loro, mentre sentiva i loro occhi puntati su di lei, le dispiaceva, ma non ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Mormorò una scusa, seguita da una buonanotte ed in fretta si avviò su per le scale, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e gettandosi a letto. Rannicchiata in posizione fetale, gli occhi sbarrati davanti a lei.


	3. The Fall

_**Trust**_

_3. le; piano piano sentì la paura farsi strada dentro di lei, bloccandole i sensi, inebriandoli. Gli occhi si spalancarono, le pupille erano dilatate; le narici si erano ingrossate, mentre la ragazza cercava di respirare profondamente, il volto era teso, in un'espressione di terrore. Guardò l'uomo davanti a lei mentre questo alzava il braccio, puntandole contro la bacchetta sfoderata dal bastone da passeggio che portava sempre con sé. Stringeva nelle sue mani guantate la testa della bacchetta, nascondendo ai suoi occhi il serpente argentato che scintillava sotto la luce della luna. Non mormorò nessuna parola mentre con i suoi occhi squarciava la sua anima. Hermione non fece altro che serrare lo sguardo nel suo, continuando a fissarlo impaurita. Non era in grado di muoversi, aveva troppa paura per farlo; non distolse lo sguardo dal suo volto, né udì le parole che il Mangiamorte pronunciò segnando la sua fine. L'ultima cosa che vide fu un lampo di luce verde, poi cadde riversa al suolo._

Aprì gli occhi sbarrandoli davanti a sé; il suo corpo era sudato, le lenzuola per terra, tremava mentre il freddo pungente della notte colpiva il suo corpo scoperto. Si abbracciò cercando conforto dentro di sé, ma quello che poteva trovare era solo un grande vuoto interiore. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, ma il volto del Mangiamorte riapparve chiaramente nella sua mente. Spaventata li spalancò nuovamente davanti a sé; il tremore del suo corpo non diminuì mentre ripensava terrorizzata a quegli occhi, a quell'espressione. Aveva mantenuto la stessa freddezza quando aveva ucciso i suoi genitori? Cos'aveva provato? Soddisfazione, piacere, _indifferenza?_

Scacciò quei pensieri, facevano troppo male. I ricordi dell'ultimo saluto che aveva dato a sua madre l'annebbiarono.

_Era in piedi, davanti al caminetto di casa; le valigie, preparate qualche minuto prima erano accanto a lei, impalate ordinatamente sul pavimento. Sua madre e suo padre stavano in piedi al suo fianco; la guardavano apprensivi, incapaci di nascondere la loro preoccupazione._

_Hermione aveva spiegato loro molto poco riguardo la situazione problematica ed estremamente pericolosa che era dovuta al ritorno di Voldemort e soprattutto alla morte di Silente; era convinta di proteggerli. Magari se avesse spiegato loro qualcosa di più, ora sarebbero ancora vivi._

Scosse la testa. Erano dei Babbani, contro i Maghi, in particolare i Mangiamorte, non avrebbero potuto fare nulla in qualsiasi caso.

"_Hermione" disse sua madre con un sorriso "Mi raccomando" aggiunse accarezzandole la guancia. La ragazza l'aveva abbracciata. "Ci vediamo presto" aveva detto voltandosi verso il padre._

"_Ciao papà" aveva mormorato imbarazzata salutandolo per l'ultima volta._

"_Comportati bene" disse pacato il padre accarezzandole la testa. Per lui lei sarebbe rimasta sempre la sua piccola bambina, per quanto fosse in realtà cresciuta quell'estate._

"_Certo" aveva risposto lei con un sorriso. Poi lanciando loro un'ultima occhiata, aveva gettato la Polvere Volante nel fuoco e prendendo le valigie vi si era gettata dentro, pronunciando chiaramente "La Tana."_

_Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di non rivederli mai più._

Il cuore le si strinse nel petto, in una morsa agghiacciante la fece piegare rannicchiandosi ancora di più. Un singhiozzo strozzato uscì dalla sua gola, mentre le lacrime spingevano per uscire ancora una volta. Non le fermò, incapace e rimase lì; Ginny dormiva tranquillamente nel letto a fianco; il suo volto era rilassato, _disteso._

Una punta di gelosia si fece sentire nel suo cuore mentre osservava l'amica.

La mattina tardi, dopo essere riuscita faticosamente ad addormentarsi, troppo spossata per ricordare ancora, Ginny era entrata in camera, scuotendola leggermente perchè si alzasse. La ragazza si era rigirata un po' nel letto, ma aveva infine aperto gli occhi, sbadigliando appena.

"Hermione, devi venire giù" mormorò l'amica dolcemente sedendosi sul letto.

Dopo aver ripreso conoscienza ed essersi completamente svegliata, Hermione si alzò stiracchiandosi leggermente prima di infilarsi le pantofole.

"Ciao Ginny" sussurrò stanca.

La rossa rispose con un sorriso, precedendola in corridoio.

La ragazza dietro di lei traballò due o tre volte prima di stabilizzarsi, non aveva mangiato per un giorno intero, e la fame si stava facendo sentire nel suo stomaco.

Quando entrò in cucina, tutti erano già seduti a tavola, il signor Weasley evidentemente era già andato al lavoro poiché di lui non c'era alcuna traccia. Come ogni mattina Molly armeggiava per i fornelli e Ron ed Harry erano seduti pigramente sulla tavola aspettando di essere serviti.

"Ciao" mormorò imbarazzata mettendo piede in cucina.

"Oh, ciao Hermione!" esclamò la signora Weasley sfoderando uno dei più teneri sorrisi che solo una madre come lei era in grado di fare. "Finalmente ti sei alzata. Hai dormito bene?"

Sbattè le palpebre più volte prima di rispondere, ma poi, cercando di suonare il più decisa possibile disse "Sì, grazie."

Prese posto al fianco di Ginny, servendosi una fetta di pane ed un goccio di caffè. Il suo stomaco rifiutava caldamente qualsiasi cibo, ma ne avrebbe avuto bisogno se voleva stare in piedi, sempre che volesse ovviamente.

"Ragazzi" disse improvvisamente la signora Weasley interruppendo il silenzio "Io devo fare un salto a Diagon Alley per comprare un po' di cose. Torno fra due orette, va bene?" chiese inforcando la porta per uscire.

I quattro annuirono guardandola uscire e il silenzio cadde fra di loro.

"Allora" disse Hermione schiarendosi la gola "Si sa niente di ieri sera?"

Ron colse l'occasione e cominciò a rispondere infervorato "Stamattina ho chiesto sia a mamma che a papà, non mi hanno voluto dire nulla. Lupin è andato via da poco, evidentemente ha passato la notte qui. Piton invece ha fatto un salto per parlare con Malocchio, ma poi se ne sono andati, non so dove. Siamo come trasparenti per loro; non ci hanno voluto dire nulla."

"Già" concordò Ginny con il fratello "Io ho sentito di sfuggita Fletcher che diceva qualcosa a papà; mi pare parlassero di Hogwarts, non ne ho idea. Magari stanno pensando a chi dovrà diventare Preside quest'anno." ipotizzò pensierosa.

"Bè, ma per me è ovvio" ribattè Hermione prima di sorseggiare dalla tazza. Ron e Ginny la guardarono perplessi.

"Secondo me sarà sicuramente la McGrannit" spiegò con calma "Era la Vicepreside e sarebbe la scelta migliore. Ha sempre tenuto a Hogwarts e ai suoi studenti, quindi immagino che sarà lei a prendere il posto di Silente." concluse mordendo il pezzo di pane.

"Sì, era anche quello il mio pensiero" concordò Harry incrociando le braccia. "E chi credete che verrà a sostituirla in Trasfigurazione?" chiese interessato.

"Non ne ho la minima idea" rispose Ron alzando le spalle. Hermione e Ginny annuirono, mentre la conversazione cadde e il silenzio tornò fra loro.

"Piuttosto," disse Ginny pensierosa "cosa credete che stia facendo Voi-Sapete-Chi in questo momento?"

Gli occhi dei ragazzi saettarono verso di lei. "Ho sentito Malocchio che diceva che Voldemort era all'estero, da qualche parte come in Albania. Pare stia cercando dei seguaci." Spiegò lentamente il ragazzo.

"Non è strano?" chiese improvvisamente Harry.

"Cosa?" rispose Ginny.

Hermione guardò attentamente l'amico. Aveva terribilmente paura di quello che stava per succedere.

"Intendo..." cominciò Harry lentamente "Non pare che stia facendo molto contro l'Ordine della Fenice. Anzi, tutt'altro, praticamente li ha lasciati agire indisturbati. Pensavo che dopo la morte di Silente avrebbe preso possesso di Hogwarts, ma per il momento niente. Avevo addirittura impotizzato che si sarebbe impossessato anche del Ministero. E invece, pare che sia in Albania." Prese un respiro prima di continuare "Le uniche cose che sono successe sono stati gli attacchi. Ai genitori di Hermione ed ad altre poche famiglie Babbane."

Il cuore della ragazza ebbe un tonfo quando sentì le parole pronunciate dall'amico. _Le uniche cose successe sono stati gli attacchi; ai genitori di Hermione ed ad altre poche famiglie Babbane._

Dio quanto era vero.

Cosa stava succedendo?  
"C'è qualcosa dietro..." commentò Ron incrociando le bracci al petto.

"Ovviamente c'è qualcosa dietro, è di Tu-Sai-Chi che stiamo parlando." sibilò acida Ginny.

"Io, davvero... Non capisco." disse Harry sconsolato "Poi, se almeno ci dicessero qualcosa!" esclamò con rabbia.

"Io comunque," cominciò Ron "non capisco perchè abbiano attaccato casa tua." disse rivolto ad Hermione. Il respiro nel petto della ragazza si fece più pesante, mentre il cuore cominciava a battere molto più velocemente.

"Intendo... che bisogno c'era? Era più logico attaccare casa nostra." disse lasciando dare voce ai suoi pensieri.

Harry scosse la testa "La tua famiglia è una famiglia di Maghi; attaccarvi sarebbe stato pericoloso, e visto che io credo che non siano ancora in forza, hanno preferito avvisare colpendo dove sarebbe stato più facile..." spiegò il ragazzo.

Hermione cominciò a respirare ruomorosamente, mentre si allontanava dalla tavola e nuovamente sentiva il suo stomaco contrarsi per il dolore e la nausea. Non potevano parlarne in un altro momento?

"Hermione..." disse Ron poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. "Va tutto bene?" chiese apprensivo.

"Ho bisogno d'aria." furono le uniche due parole che scaturirono dalla sua bocca.

Senza aspettare un momento di più si alzò dal tavolo lasciandoli pensierosi ed affranti.

"Cos'ha?" chiese Ron rabbioso puntando il suo sguardo sull'amico.

"E te lo chiedi anche?" lo rimproverò Ginny "State qui a parlare della morte dei suoi genitori come se fosse una cosa da niente." disse infervorata "Harry, da te mi aspettavo un po' più di comprensione." commentò irata seguendo l'amica fuori in giardino.

Il ragazzo fissò perplesso e ferito il tavolo davanti a lui.

_Da te mi aspettavo un po' più di comprensione._

Chiuse gli occhi.

_Idiota._

Mormorò dentro di sé.

Quando le due ragazze rientrarono in casa era oramai ora di pranzo. Erano state fuori tutta la mattinata, parlando, Ginny l'aveva distratta dal pensiero pressante della morte dei genitori, l'aveva distratta e per un momento Hermione si era sentita quasi bene.

Ma sapeva che non poteva che essere una sensazione momentanea.

"Forza avanti voi due, è pronto il pranzo sedetevi!" le incoraggià la signora Weasley indicando due posti a tavola.

Hermione le rivolse un sorriso impercettibile, mentre seguiva l'amica e si sedeva a fianco di Harry.

"Hermione..." mormorò il ragazzo "Io, ehm... Scusami" disse imbarazzato "Io non volevo ferirti."

"Non ti preoccupare, Harry." rispose la ragazza guardandolo in modo riconoscente.

L'avevano ferita le parole sufficienti con cui aveva trattato quel tema doloroso, ma era passata. Per il momento era passata.

Subito finito di mangiare, Hermione si era rifugiata in una piccola stanza della Tana che non veniva mai occupata da nessuno.

Era piccola, ma accogliente; una volta, le aveva spiegato Ron, era lo studio di Percy, ma da quando se n'era andato, non era più stata usata. C'era una piccola libreria, piuttosto spoglia, ma la ragazza aveva comunque trovato qualcosa di interessante da leggere, rifugiandosi in quel mondo tutto suo.

Ma la pace era durata poco, d'un tratto la porta si aprì cigolando e entrarono due figure, Remus Lupin accompagnato da Severus Piton.

In presenza del suo insegnante di Pozioni, Hermione si sentì un po' a disagio. Si sedette subito composta e mormorò un saluto imbarazzato.

"Ciao Hermione" rispose Remus con un sorriso rassicurante.

"Signorina Granger" salutò Piton mantenendo l'espressione seria e composta.

Almeno non c'era quella sua solita smorfia sul volto.

La ragazza spostò lo sguardo dall' uno all'altro preoccupata e tesa. Cosa stava succedendo? Che ci faceva lì Piton?

"Dobbiamo parlare" disse seriamente Remus.

Hermione deglutì, annuendo perchè cominciasse ad annunciare quelle che sicuramente sarebbero state brutte notizie.

"Ti dispiace se mi siedo?" chiese il suo ex insegnante indicando una sedia mezza rotta di fronte a lei.  
"No" rispose secca la ragazza. Sapeva di poter sembrare scortese, ma lì per lì non gliene importava più di molto. Voleva solo sapere cosa diavolo dovessero dirle.

"Severus, vuoi sederti?" chiese gentilmente.

"No, grazie." rispose altrettanto secco l'insegnante appoggiandosi ad uno scaffale della libreria ed incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Lo sguardo di Hermione si soffermò per un attimo sull'insegnante, per poi tornare su Lupin che aveva cominciato a parlare.

"Mi dispiace disturbarti per queste cose, ma vanno fatte. Da adesso, sei diventata proprietaria di casa tua, visto che sei maggiorenne. I tuoi genitori non avevano lasciato alcun testamento, quindi la casa è completamente nelle tue mani, come ogni loro avere."  
Hermione annuì, l'aveva immaginato, non che ci avesse pensato; ma era una cosa logica. Era venuto qui solo per questo? Sentiva lo sguardo di Piton su di lei, si mosse sentendosi a disagio.

"Avrei bisogno che tu venissi con me al Ministero per firmare alcuni documenti. Prima si fanno le cose meglio è." commentò serio il Lupo Mannaro.

Ancora una volta, Hermione si rifiutò di parlare annuendo in silenzio.

Il professore seduto davanti a lei prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare ad andare avanti. "Per quanto riguarda i funerali," cominciò notando un'espressione di sorpresa nel volto di Hermione "verranno celebrati domani pomeriggio, ora..." spiegò stanco "Io non so se i tuoi genitori fossero religiosi oppure no."

"Erano cattolici" disse la ragazza a bassa voce. Stupidamente non aveva pensato neanche un momento ai funerali, o meglio, non aveva avuto tempo per pensare.

"Allora, come preferisci. Vuoi farli celebrare in chiesa o, io avevo pensato anche qui alla Tana, per Molly ed Arthur non ci sarebbero problemi..." disse gentilmente poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e osservandola da più vicino.

"Io non credo che lei ci dovrebbe andare" li interruppe Piton gelido.  
Hermione alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sorpresa e scocciata.

"Severus, ne abbiamo già parlato..." cominciò Remus guardando serio il volto dell'insegnante.

"E io ribadisco la mia opinione, sarebbe troppo facile..." si interruppe immediatamente chiudendo la bocca.

"Cosa, sarebbe troppo facile?" chiese impaziente Hermione spostando lo sguardo da Remus a Piton. "Cosa ci fa lui qui?" chiese la ragazza indicando il professore di Pozioni. "Perchè non posso andare ai funerali dei miei genitori? Cosa diavolo sta succedendo? E soprattutto perchè sono stati attaccati i miei genitori?" chiese con foga la ragazza.

Gli occhi erano incendiati, il cuore le pompava in gola, mentre la bocca era secca e asciutta. Spostava il suo sguardo fra i due che esitarono un momento a rispondere.

"Il motivo per cui Severus è qui" cominciò lentamente Remus "è perchè è venuto a conoscenza di alcuni piani di Voldemort."

"Secondo i quali" continuò l'insegnante spostando il suo sguardo sulla ragazza "l'uccisione dei tuoi genitori è stata un'esca." prese un respiro "O meglio, è stato l'inizio di un piano. Pare che abbiano ucciso i tuoi genitori, per dimostrare che sono pronti a tutto per catturare Potter." prese un momento di respiro.

Hermione lo interruppe scocciata "Non capisco" mormorò guardandolo decisa.

"Quello che intendo dire, e che le avrei spiegato se mi avesse dato un altro minuto," commentò acido l'insegnante ricambiando il suo sguardo "è che vogliono usare le persone più vicine a Potter per poi catturarlo. Lei, signorina Granger, ne è un esempio. Voldemort ritiene che facendo soffrire i suoi amici, Potter si presenterà spontaneamente da lui."

Il respiro le morì sulle sue labbra mentre cercava di rielaborare le sue parole. "Sta scherzando?" chiese incredula sprofondando in quelle iridi nere come il petrolio.

"Purtroppo no." rispose Remus al suo posto.

La ragazza li fissò, gli occhi aperti selvaggiamente, un sottile strato di lacrime li velava. Le mani le tremavano, mentre erano appoggiate nel grembo e un groppo continuava a salire nella sua gola stringendola sempre di più.

"Ora arriva la comunicazione più difficile, Hermione." disse Remus appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio.

La ragazza serrò lo sguardo nel suo "Cosa c'è peggio di questo?" gli chiese in un sussurro.

Il Lupo Mannaro abbassò lo sguardo, prendendo un respiro profondo; sospirò rumorosamente, controllando la voce che sarebbe risultata altrimenti rabbiosa.

"Ho paura che quest'anno non potrete tornare ad Hogwarts." disse piano in un sussurro. La ragazza si portò una mano alla bocca, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scendere copiose sul suo viso. Cosa le sarebbe rimasto? Cos'avrebbe fatto, ora?

"Se quello che dice Severus è vero, e io non dubito assolutamente che non sia così, i Mangiamorte spenderanno tutte le loro energie nel catturare qualcuno di voi." spiegò cercando un minimo di comprensione negli occhi di Hermione, purtroppo però poteva vedere solamente dolore.

"Capisci che dobbiamo proteggervi..." disse non riuscendo a nascondere un tono disperato dietro quelle parole così dolorose.

"Hogwarts è sempre stato il posto più sicuro al mondo... Lo sai anche tu, Remus" replicò la ragazza fra le lacrime.

"Signorina Granger" interruppe Piton severo "capisce bene che per i Mangiamorte sarebbe più che semplice irrompere nella scuola e rapire uno di voi. E' già successo." mormorò riferendosi naturalmente all'anno precedente.

Hermione boccheggiò, cercando parole per ribattere, ma non c'era nulla che poteva fare. "Cosa vogliono da me?" chiese fissando i due uomini disperata.

Remus chiuse gli occhi prendendo un respiro.

"Da lei non vogliono nulla" obbiettò Severus appoggiando le mani sul mobile "E' Potter che vogliono, solo sono disposti a tutto per catturarlo, e, conoscendo l'animo nobile del suo amico, sanno che farebbe di tutto per accorrere in aiuto di un amico in difficoltà. E qui entra in gioco lei." spiegò non lasciando per un momento il volto di Hermione.

"Non mi hanno già fatto abbastanza?" chiese con un sussurro "Hanno ucciso i miei genitori, cosa potrebbero farmi di peggio? _Uccidermi?_ Sicuramente non è doloroso come questo."

"Signorina Granger," la rimproverò Piton serio e distaccato "Ci sono cose ben peggiori che potrebbero farle; ed è per questo che dobbiamo proteggerla. Alastor Moody si prenderà cura dei due Weasley; Lupin" disse indicando il Lupo Mannaro che nascondeva il volto fra le mani "Si prenderà cura di Potter, mentre io" aggiunse prendendo un respiro "Mi prenderò cura di lei."

Gli occhi di Hermione saettarono verso il suo insegnante di Pozioni. _Lui_ si sarebbe preso cura di lei? Accigliata guardò Remus. "Cosa credete di risolvere così? Come distruggerete Voldemort facendoci nascondere? E soprattutto pensate che non ci troverà?" chiese con un sussurro amaro la ragazza.

"Cos'altro possiamo fare, Hermione?" rispose Remus fissandola "Noi dobbiamo pensare al vostro bene, che in questo momento è stare lontani da Hogwarts e soprattutto stare lontani l'uno dall'altro, nel caso in cui trovassero uno di voi, non cadreste tutti nella trappola."

Hermione scosse la testa abbassando lo sguardo. La sua vita era stata sconvolta in poco meno di due giorni, era tutto così complicato, tutto così doloroso.

Alzò gli occhi verso Piton, trovandoli già fissi sui suoi.

"Perchè devo venire con lei?" chiese con un sussurro.

"Momentaneamente è la più vulnerabile" rispose Severus inespressivo "Quindi la più facilmente attaccabile. Non si sognerebbero mai di cercarla da me, come non si sognerebbero mai di mettere in dubbio la mia fiducia."

"Scusi la domanda" continuò Hermione perplessa "Ma lei non torna ad Hogwarts quest'anno?"

Remus sorrise appena. La capacità di Hermione di trovare pecche e debolezze nei piani altrui era lodabile. Peccato però, che non avrebbe fatto centro neppure stavolta.

"No, ora che Silente è morto non c'è bisogno che io torni a scuola." spiegò pacato l'insegnante.

Hermione si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di stanchezza. Chiuse gli occhi, pregando di svegliarsi, ma quando li riaprì qualche minuto dopo, i due uomini erano ancora lì e il dolore dentro il suo petto urlava come mai aveva fatto.

"Hermione... I-io..." balbettò Remus guardandola "Mi dispiace." concluse stancamente.

"Quando dovremo partire?" chiese la ragazza rivolgendo la sua attenzione verso Piton.

"Domani mattina" rispose secco uscendo dalla porta.

Tremò un momento la ragazza mentre l'insegnante si richiudeva la porta alle spalle.

_Domani mattina._

Era sicuramente troppo presto.

"Sono desolato" disse il Lupo Mannaro tristemente riaprendo gli occhi.  
Hermione distolse lo sguardo, troppo ferita per poter rispondere a Remus. "Che ne sarà degli altri?" chiese guardando fuori dalla finestra; il cielo era sereno, ma si stava scurendo; la sera stava calando.

"Mentre tu ti rifugerai a casa di Severus" disse piano osservando attentamente le reazioni della ragazza che però non ci furono "Io e Malocchio continueremo a cambiare posizione, muovendoci dappertutto per essere il meno rintracciabili possibile."

Hermione annuì. "Ti dispiace lasciarmi sola, Remus?" chiese stancamente.

Il Lupo Mannaro spostò lo sguardo su di lei. Era preoccupato, troppo preoccupato per volerla lasciare lì, ma se era quello che davvero voleva; cos'altro poteva fare?

"Starai bene?" le chiese forse stupidamente.

Hermione sorrise tristemente catturando le lacrime che volevano scendere chiudendo gli occhi appena in tempo. "Non starò mai bene finchè Lucius Malfoy non sarà morto." rispose secca.

L'insegnante serrò la mascella prima di uscire dalla porta dopo averle lanciato un'ultima occhiata.


End file.
